Spy
by catsandcoffee
Summary: Morningsong is the clans first spy, and her first objective is a tom she saved from a badger. She thought nothing of it at the time, but as she starts to develop feelings for the Sandclan tom that he felt for her to begin with, she has a decision to make: Loyalty or love? [Bad summary, nice story:)]
1. Chapter 1

The snow spiraled through the air until it planted onto an ivory she-cats pelt that sat beside the water. Or more of the ice, the once sparkling azure waters were now completely froze over, and snow was on top of it, but the cracked-looking ice was still visible.

She placed a paw on the ice, she'd never touched ice. It was hard, cool, it sent shivers up her spine. Her paw pad was numb in no time, and she withdrew it from the ice, flicking it and lapping at it.

"Morningsong," Arcing her head around, a large, bulky, tan tom approached, and she sighed.

It was Cobrafang. He fancied Morningsong, everyone did, really. She was beautiful, gorgeous. Her curled ears pressed against her head, and her icy blue eyes squeezed shut as he sat next to her.

"Hello, Cobrafang." She greeted flatly, her white fur bristling, but only slightly because she desperately tried to hide it.

"Hey, Morningsong." He chimed, his voice cocky which made her sigh even louder, "Happy to see me, I see."

"Is that what you got from that?" She quipped as she stood and tried to sway away, but he stepped in front of her, "Cobrafang, move, please."

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to take a walk in the forest..." He gradually leaned in closer to her ear, "With me?"

"As welcoming - and non-creepy - as that sounded, I'll pass," She scoffed, and continued by him, her tail swaying along with her.

To her surprise, he left without another word, his ears flattened and his tail swishing angrily, which actually made Morningsong crack a smile. She headed towards camp. As Cobrafang could be heard galloping away from miles, she continued to canter on, making sure to take in the beauty of the scenic forest and the beauties in leaf-bare. She sighed with a smile.

Striding into camp, she instantly saw her good friend, Blossompool, picking a piece of kill off the fresh-kill pile. She'd already eaten that day, so she just joined the black and white she-cat, sitting beside her.

"Oh," Blossompool licked around her jowls, "Hey, Morningsong."

"Hello, Blossompool," Morningsong greeted back, happy to see her friend, "How are you?"

"Should I say, how are you?" She humorously mewed, "I saw Cobrafang trot after you, so, did you-?"

"No!" Morningsong interrupted, disgust and surprise on her face, "Ew!"

"Okay! Okay, sorry!" She towered back over the mouse she'd pulled from the pile, chomping into it once again.

"No, I'm sorry," Morningsong mused, "I know everyone expects me to be with Cobrafang,"

"I know you hate him," Blossompool whispered, "I mean, not until just now, thats why I was talking so excitedly!"

Morningsong sighed, "Oh, good! I knew you didn't think Cobrafang was good,"

"Oh, everyone knows that, dear," Blossompool whispered, amused.

Morningsong laughed, when ever something bad happens Blossompool is right there to cheer her up.

"I've got to go, Pinespring really wanted me to see her kits, she said, 'One looks just like you!'" Blossompool mimicked, leaving a small pile of bones next to the fresh-kill pile.

"Morningsong?" Morningsong turned her head, seeing Spiderspeck, the deputy, padding casually towards her. His broud head held no emotion, his dark fur rustled with the wind. He stood in front of her, "Morningsong, I know you've already been hunting today, but its been a harsh leaf-bare, and the clan is starving, would you go out again?"

"Sure, no problem," She agreed, nodding at him, he smiled and nodded in return, before trotting off.

Morningsong happily obliged to do the task, hunting was one of her favorite duties as a warrior. Accelerating through the forest, she slowed herself when she scented a robin. She dropped into a crouch, eyeing the land around her. A small bird hopped about, Morningsongs hope vanished, she was a clumsy she-cat and wasn't well with birds, until she saw it had an injured wing. She kneaded into the snow under her and held her tail over the ground. She leaped, landing flatly onto the bird, penetrating her fangs into the small creatures body until it fell limp.

Picking it up, she thanked Starclan silently, before turning around. Then a loud yowl cracked like thunder through the forest. With no hesitation, Morningsong whipped towards it, dropping her robin and dashing towards the noise. A large brown tabby tom stood snarling at a badger. Her heart dropped, the only time she'd encountered a badger was when she was newly an apprentice. She didn't even stare at it long before fear pitted in her stomach, but this tom needed help.

He had a few minor injuries lining him, but one scar was gashed and bleeding severely, why was he taking on a badger?

"Get away from it, mouse-brain!" She hissed at him, now he noticed her, and so did the badger.

"It's trying to get my food!" He spat back.

"Well, get more food!" Morningsong suggested impatiently.

He just scoffed and jumped onto the badgers back, which made her finally join the battle. She knew that if the badger chomped down onto the tom, he wouldn't let go until the cat was dead. She clawed at the black and white animals face while he was occupied with the tom, which made him let out a growl in pain. He swiped a paw at her, a large claw ripping through her side. She hissed, now she was angry, but the tom dug a claw into the animals back, and then it surrendered, galloping back into the trees.

She was gasping for air and her rounded ears flattened against her head. Now the tom stared at her attentively. His yellow eyes held awe and amazement, and he stood as still as stone.

"Hi, I'm - I'm Mudstripes," He faltered, Morningsong looked at him, shocked, anger building in her stomach.

"Morningsong, _so _happy to meet you, one question," She spoke casually, but hints of anger spotted her tone.

"Anything," He agreed.

"Did you hit your head? Or are you just stupid?" She hissed, her blue eyes fogged.

"E-Excuse me?" He stuttered, settling on his haunches.

"You fought a badger? Why? Over some food? Your clan would have understood," She snarled, looking at the gash at her side, "Look, see this? This hurts, mouse-brain, I was trying to help you fight a badger? I guess I'm the mouse-brain one."

"Wait, I'm sorry!" He apologized, she just scoffed and turned away.

"And you're on my territory!" She added, wincing every time she licked a wound.

"Wait, stop that," He demanded, looking around frantically, then vanishing into the bushes.

She continued to lick the bleeding gap in her though. He returned with a wad of spider webs in his fangs. She looked uneasy and unsure about him. She did just watch him, and join him, in battling with a before she could object, he was soothing her wounds with it.

She looked at him softly, "Thank you."

"No problem, I was a medicine cat apprentice before I realized," He started, "This just isn't my calling."

"So you became a warrior. Apparently, this isn't your calling either, you don't fight badgers," She lectured, he withdrew from her and tossed the webs away, her wounds felt better, but still were sore.

"I do not need lessons on life from you," He laughed. She laughed too, then their eyes met.

They stared deep into one another, time, seemed to halt. The trees seemed to be rustling, but no sound came from them. Morningsong was the first to look away, laughing and then shaking her fur.

"Maybe... I'll see you at the gathering?" Mudstripes asked, his face uncertain.

"Yeah," She nodded, her voice small and hesitant.

"Good, I've got to go," He told her, they both snapped back into reality.

Mudstripes swooped and collected a large rabbit, a sandy color with long ears. Then sent me one last glance before disappearing into the timberland. I sighed.

"Morningsong?" I snapped my head around, fear rumbling through my body, Blossompool stood there, her eyes held fear and surprise, "What was that?"

Morningsongs eyes darted about, trying to think of an answer.

"Let's go tell the leader-"

"No!" She snapped, "Um, I was... Just..."

"That was a Sandclan cat! They've been hunting on our territory, speaking about starting a war!" Blossompool spat, "You're not going to see him again are you?"

"Yes, I am," Morningsong admitted, her voice now confident.

"Oh!" Blossompool laughed evilly, "You're spying!"

"...What?"

"Of course, you're spying to see if they're starting war, their battle tactics," She explained, her expression held excitement, "It's genius, really, it is."

"Blossompool, thats..." She trailed off, her ears flattened, if she told her the truth, her nosy friend would blabber to everyone about her seeing of the tom, "...Exactly what I'm doing..."

"I knew it! This is great, I'm going to tell everyone!" She yipped, without another word she was gone, vanished into the snowy trees.

"Great," She muttered to herself. She sighed.

This isn't what she wanted, she wanted to talk to the tom, she thought he was quite handsome. She didn't want to start spying on him! She shook off her coat and stood up, stretching out her legs before starting towards camp.

_Maybe everyone will think Blossompool is crazy, _Morningsong thought comfortingly.

She swayed into camp, an explosion of cheers and roars of encouragement erupted from a crowd of her clan mates that had gather around.

"Wha-?" She murmured, her eyes drifted from cat to cat, slowly realizing the cheering was for you.

"Let us all salute," I looked up at the high-tree, where my leader sat calmly, a mischievous smile on his face, "For our first spy."


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope you will stand by your new duties as a spy," Dunestar continued, my expression still befuddled.

"Morningsong, Morningsong, Morningsong!" I felt like I was just made a warrior.

"We will let her meet with the deputy of Sandclan, and she will discuss their tactics, and we'll strike first," Dunestar explained, his eyes were just glittering this evil Morningsong had never seen before.

_The deputy? He was the deputy? _

"Meeting dismissed," He spat with the flick of his long tail, he leaped off the tree and ducked into a small den made from a bramble bush.

Cats congratulated her on her new position, 'Spy.' But everytime someone said the word, she shuddered. She felt like a hailstorm was flying through the snow-covered forest.

"Morningsong, this is really exciting!" Blossompool mewed, she swayed over to me, her green eyes glowing.

"Exciting?" Morningsong questioned angrily, "This is a lot of things... Exciting is not one of them."

She left Blossompool looking confused, but she couldn't be there one more moment, this weight that was now on her back, just because she saved a tom from a badger.

_What did I think was going to happen? _Morningsong thought, scolding herself, _At least most loves __**start **__off fine... Or start... And I can't be with that tom anyway! I'll spy, for my clan._

Her head was low as she continued towards the warrior den, her eyes half-closed in exhaustion. The sapphire sky was darkening, and As she entered, every cats eyes were planted on her. She hissed lowly to herself as Cobrafang approached, his amber eyes were cocky as he swaggered over.

"Cobrafang, not in the mood," She grunted flatly, her eyes shut as she came to her halt in front of her nest, "You can leave,"

"Congratulations on being the first spy the clans have ever seen," He complimented, ignoring her requests.

"Yeah, I'm overjoyed." She sarcastically murmured.

"I hope this tom falls for you, Morningsong," Cobrafang micheviously chimed, Morningsong looked at him quizically, "Then, you'll crush him."

"Yeah..." She started settling into her nest, "Grand."

"I'll see you in the morning," And with that, he thumped away, his large paws making echos across the den.

"Yeah... See you then." She muttered, laying her head in her paws. She closed her foggy powder blue eyes, and sleep encased her.

The time for the gathering had come, and every cat was exhilerated, except for the ivory she-cat sitting far away from the rest of the cats chosen to go to the meeting of the clans. It was time for her first mission, and it sent shivers up her spine.

The night sky was dotted with coruscating stars. Blossompool chatted excitedly to the other cats, talking about how they all wished they could have been the clans first spy.

_Can we please trade places? _She though wishingly.

They started through the forest, four trees was closest to their clan: Brackenclan, so they always arrived first. Upon arrival, Sandclan was there first.

Poppystar, the leader, sat delicately on the rock that sat below a sizable oak tree that stood still as stone against the windless snowy night. Dunestar vaulted on top of his stone, it stood more jagged then the others, but he balanced perfectly on the thick spike of it.

Meadowclan and Pondclan arrived almost at the same time, and we were finally all here.

"Poppystar would you like to start?" Dunestar asked the Sandclan leader, who agreed with a nod.

"We have four new kits in our clan." She explained, a plump little she-cat let out a soft and happy _mrrow _from the Sandclan crowd. Must have been the mother.

She sat in silence, not moving a muscle as she listened intentively on the news of the clans.

"Hey," She turned her head, and a brown tabby was sitting beside her, a smirk on his handsome muzzle, "How's it?"

"I-I'm fine." Morningsong faltered, and a killing stare shot down from her tan leader.

"Would you... Like to go for a walk, after the gathering?" He asked, his nervous tone made her smile, but she whipped it off her face.

"I'd loved too." She shot back quickly, Cobrafang sat close by, laughing and nudging his friends.

"Great, I should go back." He muttered lowly to her, and then padded away.

"Grand performance," Blossompool whispered in amusement in her ear, she had been casually drifting closer to her and the tom ever since Mudstripes had walked over.

"Get away." Morningsong hissed under her breath, her eyes closing as Blossompool got to her paws and stalked away.

Morningsong now waited eagerly for the gathering to be over. Dunestar announced nothing for the clan. Even though we had three new apprentices and two new queens.

She looked over as they were all getting prepared to leave, and saw Mudstripes. He motioned his head, signaling for her to follow him, as he vanished into the bushes. She did, but her stomach dropped.

"Do you think Starclan is real?" Mudstripes asked as they both sat in a small hollow bramble bush, staring up at Silverpelt.

"Of course," She replied, as if it were obvious, "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I just, wonder sometimes, ya know?" He mused.

"No, no I don't know, enlighten me." She told him, a smirk on her face.

"Well, it's like, Starclan cats are suppose to enter our dreams and tell us what to do when we're in a time of need, you know, practically decide our fates, make sure we don't mess up," He explained, a distant twinkle in his brown eyes, "But, -" He laughed, "- Where's the fun in that?"

He looked down at Morningsong with a large smile, and she smiled back, but she snapped away. This was for her clan, she had to get to buisness.

"So, how are things in the clan?" She asked casually. Mudstripes looked skeptical at first, before calming down and smiling.

"So, so, I mean-" He stopped, looking away, seriousness washed over him and he shook his head with a smile, "Everythings fine."

_Dang it._ She thought angrily.


End file.
